Uang Seratus Ribu yang Membawa Petaka
by Grayve
Summary: Dia memang miskin, tapi paling tidak hidupnya lurus dan jujur. -Sampai bertemu pria itu/"Gue gak akan laporin lo ke polisi" Gadis itu mendesis, "JADI BERI GUE SELEMBAR DUIT SOEKARNO-HATTA, buruan!". Karena ancaman bodohnya, gadis itu terperangkap oleh seorang pencuri lihal, bernama Ichigo."Lo belanjain duitnya ya? berati elo udah jadi sekutu gue!". Dan gadis itu, Rukia Kuchiki
1. Chap 1 (Pencuri)

**~ PENCURI** ~

 _Aku memang miskin,_

 _Aku bau, kumel, dan menyedihkan._

 _Tapi meski semiskin apapun aku, paling tidak_

 _Hidupku lurus dan jujur ..._

 _Yah._ _Sampai saat_

 _ **itu ..**_  
 **.**  
.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**  
 **AU**  
 **Semoga ini ganre romance * loh**

 **Catatan : INI DI INDONESIA**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Braakkk!

Gadis itu mendorong pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya ke tembok.  
"Gue enggak akan ngelaporin lo kepolisi.." Perempuan itu mendesis, " JADI, BERI GUE SELEMBAR DUIT SOEKARNO HATTA, buruan!"  
Laki-laki itu keringet dingin. Perempuan yang mencekik kerah baju nya benar-benar _mengerikan_. Ia bergidik. Lalu dengan sigap mengeluarkan uang berwarna merah, dan menyondorkannya kepada si gadis, "Janji?"

Dan dengan sekali anggukan. Gadis itu berlari meninggalkannya menuju toko baju di seberang jalan.  
Dengan seyum merekah, Rukia—nama gadis itu—tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk membeli sepasang baju.

 _Yah. Dia memang miskin._  
 _Tapi paling tidak, hidupnya lurus dan jujur.._  
 _.. Sampai dia bertemu dengan pria itu._

.

SATU JAM YANG LALU

"Ruk, denger-denger lo jomblo dari lahir yah?"  
Rukia tidak menjawab. Mereka sudah tau jawabanya, terus kenapa masih bertanya? Sengaja yah?! SENGAJA YAH!  
"Yah.. gimana ga jomblo" Laki-laki yang duduk dimeja paling belakang di barisan Rukia nyeletuk. "Udah judes, dada rata, kumel lagi"

JLEB.  
Rukia tetap diem. Mukanya udah menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak suka kalimat orang itu.  
"Hush.. Ulqiorra, lo gak boleh nghina orang kayak gitu!" Si cewek-penyebab-biang-segalanya memperingati.

 _Cih.. padahal dia yang mulai pertama kali_

Rukia mengibaskan rambutnya. _Gaya angkuh .. gaya_ angkuh. Menaikkan dagunya sedikit, seraya berkata "Aku. Hanya. Tidak. Ingin. Kau. Jatuh. Cinta. Padaku." Jawabnya dengan penuh penekanan. _Nyambung enggak sih?_

Krikk..

Krikk..  
Dan, "HAHAHAHA.." Satu kelas tertawa. Menyebalkan. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi orang yang dia suka. Toushiro Hitsugaya. Tertawa paling keras.

.

 _Sialan_. Dia merutuki diri sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Apakah dia semenyedihkan itu? Sampai-sampai si Hitsugaya tertawa seolah itu adalah hari terakhirnya membuka mulut (?)  
Okeh..  
Dia memang miskin, tapi paling tidak hidupnya lurus dan jujur. Dia menasehati dirinya. Dan dimenit berikutnya dia berteriak.  
"MANA ADA HIDUP LURUS DAN JUJUR. BODOOH!"

Bughk!  
Tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan pemuda jangkung, yang berambut warna oren, oreye, oranye. _Bitch_ , nulis orange dimana sih?  
Pemuda itu dengan sigap memunguti kertas-kertas berwarna merah yang berterbangan, tanpa mempedulikan Rukia yang jatuh terdud—tunggu, apa tadi 'kertas warna merah'? Rukia mendongak. Mukanya menatap tak percaya. U-uang. Mulutnya terbuka. Kepalanya pusing. Hidungnya kembang-kempis—eh, ini syok ngeliat duit beda tipis ye sama ngisep aibon.

'Pemuda ini membawa banyak uang. Ta.. tapi dia tadi, bukannya.. dia keluar mengendap-endap dari, JENDELA RUMAH ITU!'  
Dan otak Rukia secara cepat menyimpukan situasi yang ada,  
...Pencuri.

 **Dan begitulah mula awalnya cerita ini**

Senyum Rukia masih belum pudar. Sesekali ia bersenandung sambil menggoyang-goyangkan katong plastik berisi baju yang dapat diskon 30%. _Hari baik.. hari baik_.  
"Lo.. ngebelanjain duitnya yah"  
Rukia tersentak, dia mematung. Suara itu.. persis suara pemuda yang bertanya 'Janji?' tadi.  
Dan tanpa aba-aba dia membalik tubuh kaku Rukia. Dia berujar sambil menyeringai, "Bagus.. berati elo udah jadi sekutu gue. Ah, kebetulan gue udah bosen nyuri sendirian"  
... dan saat itu Rukia sadar, dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh.

"Besok kita beroprasi.."  
Rukia langsung geleng-geleng. Dia belum siap jadi penjahat. Nodong semut aja dia enggak tega.  
"Nama.." Pemuda itu menyusuri seragam Rukia, dan berhenti dibagian dadanya. Uh.. gak besar sih, tapi lumayan—eh, tunggu. Bukan itu. Dia melihat sederet alpabet disana "Rukia K? nama di seragam lo hemat banget"  
Rukia memerah. Bukan hurufnya yang hemat, tapi duitnya gak cukup waktu mesen pake nama panjang!  
"Gue Ichigo. Panggil aja si tamvan"  
"What? Apa.. apa?" Rukia menahan diri untuk tidak menggorek kupingnya.  
Ichigo mengabaikannya. "Besok. Temui gue depan pasar tanah abang, kita bakal nyopet ibu-ibu disana" Dia melirik Rukia yang panik, "Kalau lo enggak dateng. Bakal gue laporin polisi, sebagai sekutu."  
Terkutuk, pria itu. Terkutuk!

.

 **[[Besok hari. Lokasi : DEPAN PASAR TANAH ABANG]]**

Rukia berhenti. Kakinya terasa lunglai. Nafasnya memburu di terik yang mencengkam. Dia memegangi lututnya yang terasa keram setelah berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari sekolah menuju pasar.  
Dia terengah-engah. Dia sebenarnya bukan tipe wanita yang buru-buru, hanya saja kali ini seolah waktu berkata ' _Berlarilah jika tidak ingin melihat keluargamu menangisimu yang ada dibalik jeruji besi'_  
Berlebihan memang. Tapi jika kalian berada di posisinya, mungkin fikiran kalian juga akan seperti itu.  
Rukia menelan ludah. Seharusnya hidupnya di sudah jadikan sinetron di Ind*siar sejak kemarin.

"Oii.. udah dateng" Ichigo melambai dari depan grobak cendol.  
 _Ah, cendol_... Rukia ngiler. Kapan yah terakhir kali dia minum cendol? Oh ia, dua bulan yang lalu. Saat itu dia nemu duit 5ribu rupiah di deket kamar mandi sekolahan.  
Ichigo melongo. Rukia ilernya kenapa mendadak netes-netes? Jangan-jangan tuh anak terinfeksi virus-virus ileran yang terhirup bersama debu-debu yang bertebaran(?)  
"Lo kenapa?"  
Rukia sadar. Dia langsung mendongak. Geleng-geleng, nelen ludah lalu bilang "Gapapa"  
"Oh."  
 _Poor_ Ichigo, taukah jika 'Gapapa' dala bahasa perempuan berati 'apa-apa' atau 'gua-mau-bilang-Cuma-gue-malu'  
Dan karena Ichigo termasuk pria peka(k) dia nawarin, "Mau es?"  
Rukia diem. Dia mau bilang mau, tapi dia malu. Gimana kalau laki-laki di depannya cuma bercanda? Tapi kalau tawaran cendol enggak diambil, entar dia nyesel. Duh.. gimana nih.  
"Gak mau yah. Yaudah"  
Glek..  
"Tu.. tungg—"  
"Ayok.. kita cari ibu-ibu yang dompetnya tebel.." Dan belum sempat Rukia membalas, Ichigo telah menarik bajunya menuju pasar.  
Gadis itu belum siap untuk apapun. Dia lari di tengah hari menuju pasar. Capek, letih, lemas, lesu, mana enggak jadi di kasih cendol lagi. Dan sekarang—dia meneguk ludah—dia harus nyopeeett?  
Astaga demi Jashin! Dia belum siap!

Dia menelan ludah lagi, Setelah sadar dia telah banyak menelan ludah hari ini.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

NB : HORAAAYY... akhirnya kesampaian nulis di fandom Bleach. Aneh sih, tapi, yaudahlahyah~#plakk  
Cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik 'YUKICHI BIYORI' silahkan lihat komiknya jika kalian tidak mengerti maksud dari terispirasi. BEDA LOH DARI NYONTEK, BEDA ! :3  
Dan akhir kalimat..  
Repiuwnya dong kakah~


	2. Chap 2 (Uang atau Harga Diri?)

**~ ANTARA HARGA DIRI ATAU UANG SERATUSRIBU? ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jadi inikah akhirnya?_

 _Harga diri yang ia junjung tinggi tentang,_

 _Norma, dan hak._

 _Lenyap begitu saja?_

 _ **KAN BANGKEE!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : TITE KUBO**

 **AU**

 **ROMANCE *engga kerasa***

 **HUMOR *apa lagi***

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Ichigo menyusuri tubuh wanita yang sedang memilah-milih sayuran tersebut. Cukup keren.

Di lihat dari berpakaian, wanita ini kelihatan sopan, berbudi baik, luhur, dan cinta keselarasan.

Agaknya si wanita, sudah bersuami. Mungkin—Ichigo memperkirakan—wanita tersebut juga sudah memiliki dua anak. Mengikuti program pemerintah tentang KB tanpa adanya keberatan.

Ichigo mangut-mangut, tebakannya pasti tidak meleset. Dia melirik sekutunya sebentar. Lalu kembali melihat objek semula.

"Dia target kita" lirih Ichigo.

"Ta-tapikan gue.. gue.. belum si—"

"Ssstt.. diem"

Rukia narik nafas, mukanya udah keringat dingin dari tadi. Dia _gak_ maungelakuin hal nista ini. GAK MAU!

"Lo ajak dia ngomong, sebagai pengalih perhatian.." laki-laki itu mengatur strategi, "Dan saat dia lengah, disitu peran gue"

"Gak—" belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan omongannya, dia sudah dorong oleh Ichigo. Gadis itu agak meringis, saat pinggangnya membentur ujung meja mbak-mbak penjual jamu.

Merasa tidak ada pilihan lain, dia mendekati wanita kemanyu calon korban pertamanya itu.

"Sayurnya bagus, yah bu" dia mulai.

Ibu itu noleh, tersenyum. "Iya. Tapi sayang agaknya beberapa bayam udah bolong-bolong, mungkin kemakan ulat. Dan.." ibu itu melirik Rukia sekilas, lalu berbisik "Kangkungnya banyak debu, tercemar polusi. Pasti sayur-sayur ini di ambil dari pinggir jalan"

"E-eh"

"Terus beberapa brokoli warnanya pucat."

"..."

"Kacang panjang juga banyak yang rusak, kemanginya banyak bercak hitam, ini juga .."

"..."

Rukia diem, kayaknya dia salah memilih percakapan pertama. Ibu ini juga _ngapain sih?_ Beli kaga, tapi milih-milih. Mana ngehina lagi. Dia sebenarnya tidak peduli, tapi masalahnya pria berambut mencolok itu kirim sinyal-sinyal mencengkam dari tadi.

".. Ah, bawangnya juga, kenapa kulitnya terkelupas banyak banget gini? Dan itu daun salamnya, astag—"

Rukia menarik nafas lega saat melihat Ichigo tersenyum dari balik gerobak salah satu pedagang, sembari melambai-lambai dengan dompet warna ungu.

' _Tampaknya ia berhasil'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

Ichigo menatap Rukia yang sedang berbincang kecil dengan ibu-ibu itu. Lalu tak beberapa lama ia menghampiri Ichigo.

"Isinya berapa?" Rukia bertanya dengan antusias, dan dibalas dengan tatapan aneh oleh Ichigo.

"Lo apaan sih?! Bukannya dari tadi elo merengek gak mau. Lah sekarang? Mana harga diri elo?! MANA!"

Rukia pengen nabok mukanya si Jangkung, tapi buru-buru ia tahan. _Sabar Ruk.. sabar.. orang sabar pantatnya bakal lebar._

Rukia tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Sangking tipisnya yang tahu bahwa dia tersenyum hanya dia dan Tuhan saja.

' _Benar.. jika pantat lebar, badan gue enggak bakal di ejek datar lagi sama Ulquiorra. Yah'_

Rukia takjub dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Mungkin inilah perasaan Albert Aistent saat mendapat pemikiran tentang hal-hal hebat itu.

Benar-benar berlebihan.

Dan di saat Rukia terbang terbawa arus imajinasinya, Ichigo mulai menghitung uang hasil tangkapannya. "Seratus.. duaratus.. tigaratus.. yap, ada limaratus. Mayaaan"

"Oii.. Ruk, oii"

"..."

"Ruk.."

"..."

"Gak mau? Yaudah seratus ribu jatah lo gue ambil lagi"

"APAAN LO. ITU HAK MILIK GUE, GUE UDAH BANTU NGALIH PERHATIAN BUAT LO NYOP—" Ichigo buru-buru ngebekep mulutnya Rukia. ".. bego"

Rukia hampir pingsan, kakinya melemas. Ini cowok habis megang apaan sih? Udah cuci tangan belum? Dia enggak tau, cuci tangan minimal mesti 5 menit. _Sabun kamu lelet, yah?_

.

.

.

.

Rukia tidak pernah merasa se-hina ini.

Selama hidup, seingatnya ia tidak pernah merusak barang orang lain. Yah, dia miskin. Jadi buat apa ngerusak barang orang? Yang ada bakalan disuruh ngeganti. Duit enggak ada, kena marah emak, terus gak dapet jatah makan malam.

Dia juga tidak pernah membunuh seseorang, sekali lagi dia tegaskan. Jangan kan bunuh, nondong semut aja dia gak tega.

Dan.. kesalahannya yang pertama segaligus yang terfatalnya, yang membuatnya hina, dan harga diri ternoda. Rinso _mana rinso?_

..Mengancam seorang pencuri, hanya demi seratus ribu.

Yah, nasibnya memang. Sekarang ia harus terjebak bersama orang paling jahat dan tak berprikemanusiaan, yang memberinya title 'sekutu'.

Seseorang dengan muka yang, _err.. cukup tampan_ yang sekarang sedang mengelap keringat didahinya dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya masih sibuk meengaduk nasi dengan rendang. Kaki kirinya dia angkat, menampakan celana jeans bolong-bolong lutut ala anak jaman.

"Lo mau? Yaudah pesen aja" Ichigo nawarin.

Rukia mendelik, "DARI TADI KEK. BAAANG.. Nasi rendang yak, satu lagi"

Dia telah menunggu tawaran ini dari 20menit yang lalu. Pria sialan. Saat masuk rumah makan padang berpagar bambu ini, dia seolah tidak menganggap Rukia ada.

Dia ngepor—duduk tanpa kursi—di salah satu pondok, mesen buat diri sendiri, dan meng'hah' nikmat sendiri. Benar-benar pria sialan.

Tak beberapa lama, pelayan cewek yang tampaknya masih SMA itu meletakan pesanan Rukia.

Rukia menatap takjub. Nasinya pulen dan gemuk, kuah rendangnya melimpah, dagingnya besar. Ia meraih sendok dari tempatnya, menyendok nasi bersama kuah rendang lalu mengunyahnya. Ugh.. luar biasa.. luar biasa.. nikmat, sungguh nikmat sekali.

Dan saat itu Ichigo sadar, dia melupakanan fakir miskin yang butuh asupan nasi dari tadi

.

.

.

.

Ichigo membersihkan sisa makanan yang nyangkut di giginya, padangannya tertuju pada Rukia yang masih mengais-ngais sisa nasi di piringnya. Tak beberapa lama gadis itu berhenti, wajahnya kaku, dengan segera ia meraih air cuci tangan, lalu menatap Ichigo.

"Apa?"

Rukia geleng-geleng.

"Gua mau pulang," Laki-laki itu beranjak dari duduknya. Dia bisa melihat gadis itu sekarang menunduk. Merasa tidak ada tanda-tanda Rukia akan berbicara, ia melangkah keluar pondok.

"Tu—tunggu"

"Huh?"

"Kakiku tidak bisa bergerak" Rukia mendongak,"Sakit."

Ichigo mendengus, "Lo pasti ektingkan? Ekting! Biar elo bisa lebih lama deket gue. Haha, KEBACA!"

"..Kayaknya kaki gue keram,"

.

.

Ichigo tidak ingat pastinya, yang ia tahu sekarang dia menyusuri gang sempit di-entah-dimana, matahari sudah hampir tenggelam sepenuhnya bersamaan dengan keringat Ichigo yang semakin berguguran.

Seharusnya saat ini dia telah berada di Apartement nya, ngejedog di depan tivi melihat aksi mas Narto bersama pasukan aliansi Sinojie, sambil-

"Dari sana, entar belok kiri"

... sambil menggendong bocah SMA di punggungnya.

"Elo ngerepotin deh!"

"Yah maap. Gue kan gak tau mesti minta tolong siapa, tapi, eh.. kayaknya urat kaki gue terkilir deh"

"BODO!"

Rukia mukul kepala Ichigo. "Gue kan udah bilan maap"

"Auuuwww.. sakit bego"

"BODO!"

Hening.

Hingga akhirnya Rukia kembali membuka suara, "Ngomong-ngomong.. kenapa Ichigo, mencuri?"

Ichigo tak menjawab pertanyaan orang yang di punggungnya. Matanya menyusuri jalanan sempit ini dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Pasti elo miskin banget yah!" Rukia berteriak seenaknya.

Sekilas sesuatu menyembul dari dahi Ichigo, tidak, itu bukan tato Ai seperti milik Gaareng. Itu.. perempatan urat, "Yang miskin banget itu kan.." langkah Ichigo terhenti, suaranya sarat akan cibiran "ELO!"

Dan Rukia sadar, mereka telah berhenti tepat depan rumahnya—baca : gubuknya—ia meringis, lalu berkata untuk diturunkan disini saja.

"Lo kata gue angkot, main turun, turun,"

Rukia terkekeh kecil, jika diperhatikan laki-laki ini baik juga. Mau menggendongnya sampai rumah meski dengan keluhan. Lalu dengan sekali gerakan Ichigo menurunkannya.

"Terimakasih yah"

"Hm"

"Mau masuk dulu?" Rukia menawarkan.

Lelaki berambut orange itu menatap rumah Rukia sejenak, lalu menggeleng.

Rukia mengerti, Ichigo tak mau masuk ketempat kumuhnya. "Maaf , rumah gue jelek." lirihnya.

Ichigo mengangguk, lalu tersenyum "Tak apa, toh hati lo enggak jelek. Seharusnya elo jangan ngeluh miskin, karena miskin sesungguhnya adalah mereka yang punya harta namun seolah tak memiliki perasaan" Lalu dia melanjutkan, "Jangan-jangan lo ngancam gue, karena enggak kuat miskin yah?"

Rukia menggeleng kuat-kuat, terharu dengan ucapan Ichigo. "Bukan itu.. gue ngancam elo kerena diketawain kumel oleh orang gue suka" gedis bersurai hitam itu menunduk.

Laki-laki itu hanya meng'hm' maklum, tak memberi respon berati.

"Gue masuk dulu, yah" Rukia mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, namun belum beberapa langkah ia berhenti menoleh ke Ichigo yang mulai membuka kembali suara.

"OKE.. Besok pulang sekolah datang jalan mudur, cari rumah nomor 007, kita bakal nyuri disana. Kalau sampai elo enggak dateng.." Dia menunjukan nomor kantor polisi,".. lo tau kan apa yang bakal terjadi!"

dan setelah mengatakan kalimat 'bangke' itu, ia mulai meninggalkan Rukia.

.

.

.

Lemas.

Kakinya gadis itu melemas, ia menunduk dalam.

"BRENGSEK! gue kira tadi dia orang baik!"

.

.

.

' _Kenapa Ichigo mencuri?'_

Pria bersurai orange itu mendongak, menatap langit yang menggelap "Kenapa?"

~  
 **T.B.C**

A/N : Mohon ulasannya senpai :)

salam, Grayve


End file.
